


hair that smells like sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>food fight, because they're children</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair that smells like sunshine

When you're an hour late for your last class because you decided that skipping class and introducing your best friend to Bob Marley was a great idea, and your face is plastered with eggs, flour, and mayonnaise, the first thing you ought to do is shower. The first thing you ought to do, is if the person who covered you in eggs, flour, and mayo, is sititng on top of you, you push them off. Britta doesn't, because it's Annie who's shoving a hand into a jar and then her hand in her face, this time with baking soda. She hasn't had this much fun in years. Not for a while, anyway. She hasn't had this much stuff to wash in her underused washing machine in a while, either.

Annie's giggling and her throat is a couple of inches away from Britta and Britta stops thinking clearly- starts thinking "Oh god, oh god," as if that's gonna help. Annie's hair smells like sunshine. She doesn't understand, but then maybe those advertisements on television that promise hair that smells like sunshine aren't lying. Or maybe that's just what Annie's hair smells like. She's sure she knows the biological word for Annie's-hair-smells-like-sunshine-to-me but she can't think of it now, as Annie's sitting on top of her, giggling and playing with her egg soaked hair. Annie's about ready to get off her, so Britta pulls her close and mumbles "What, you thought there wouldn't be any payback for this?" and Annie squeaks. She pushes Britta back with less force than Britta expects, maybe because it's harder to push someone away when you're giggling and your hands are covered in baking soda and mayonnaise.

Britta laughs, because her shirt cost her three dollars, and Annie's ruined it completely now. Annie giggles again, and asks "What's my punishment, then?" and Britta's face flushes, because the way Annie looks at her as she says 'punishment' is downright terrifying. Annie leans in closer, and Britta thinks she's about to whisper something disgustingly sexual in her ear, like how she sometimes does when they're in class and Britta's not paying attention, or when they sit next to each other during lunch. But no, Annie licks her face, instead. Britta's sure that all the stuff she has on her face is pretty disgusting, but at this point she's sure Annie doesn't mind.

Britta shoves her off of her slowly, and Annie looks upset, and tells her that they're going to shower. Which is exactly what they do. Annie wakes up in a house that is much messier than her own, in pajamas that aren't hers. Britta doesn't wake her up, because Britta wakes up at seven a.m. and Annie looks like she's enjoying her nap. So Annie wakes up at two p.m., and Britta gives her a cup of coffee and asks her what she thought of Bob. Annie asks her if they slept together, and Britta laughs and tells her that they didn't. The best part of Britta's evening is Annie replying with, "Oh, great, that's great. I wanted to remember the first time we have sex and I don't remember anything from last night."


End file.
